The Weapon without a Wielder
by Moon made of Ink
Summary: Full Summary inside: During a mission, Tenten and her team gets ambushed. In the process, her team dies and Tenten becomes a mute. When the others in Konoha dubs her to be the cause of Team 8's death, Tenten leaves and runs into Sasori.
1. The Silent Death of Loved One's

** Me and my crazy ideas! X3 well his is a result of boredom, sugar-hangover, and my love for Akatsuki.1 DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Naruto, only this plot. Tis all.**

** Full Summary: **Tenten's team was ambushed during a mission, and now her teammates are dead and she is now a mute. The others combined the fact that she can't speak and is too weak to fight, and they even talked Hinata into hating her. So Tenten hides in the forest and runs into Sasori, literally. When he see's her state, he offers a spot in Akatsuki. When she accepts, she and the other Akatsuki have to adapt with her disability.

**Chapter One: The Silent Death of Loved One's **

'_My throat, it burns!'_

Beep.

"_It hurts! Please,'_

Beep.

'_please stop! Stop it!'_

Beep.

'_Stop!'_

I felt a thin needle penetrate my neck. A cooling liquid enters and stopped the blazing feeling in my throat. I could feel cold sweat on my forehead and that in pain everywhere.

'_What happened? We were on a mission…and…and…Lee, Neji, Gai-sensei! Where are they?' _ even is I try to crease open my eyes, I was still in pain.

When I slowly lifted myself off of what felt like a hospital bed, I looked to my right. Two familiar faces where next to me. It's Tsunade and Shizune. They both have sad expressions on there faces. Shizune kept her head down and Tsunade looked me straight in the eye. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Tenten, I have some bad news." I started to shake, I knew what she was going to say, but didn't want to hear it. "On your previous mission, and you where ambushed. In the attack, Lee, Neji, and Might Gai…where.. killed." No, nonono! This can't be true. Tears spilled out of my eyes. That isn't true, it can't! "And, your vocal cords were severally damaged. I'm sorry, but Tenten, you are now mute. I'm very sorry, but you can no longer speak." That, no, it's impossible! I tried to speak, but not a single note came out. My world was falling apart. After giving me a hug, the two left with a deep sorry. A sorry won't bring them back, sorry won't fix my voice, and sorry won't fix mine and their world.

The hospital room was silent. They left telling, me that the funeral for them would be tomorrow. The tears didn't stop. They kept coming. If I could sob out loud, I would. To most people, their teammates are just teammates. But them, they where different. They are my family.

Gai-sensei was the awesome father that most people would kill for. Lee was the little brother that kept everything alive and well. Neji was the quiet step-brother, he never said much, and would always listen to your problems. Lastly, I was the happy teenage girl who loved everyone. Only, because of my tom-boyish nature, I never had any real 'Girlfriends'to hang-out with.

I had no one else to turn too. I'd talk to Hinata, but she's probably more depressed then I am. I mean, come on! Neji is her real cousin; I have too let her settle a little too. Ino has lost Asuma, but even then, she never really liked me. I would just annoy her. Sakura is always busy with missions, I couldn't ever get in touch with her long enough to vent.

Empty-ness. That is what I felt. Seconds, minutes, no hours, I sat there, crying. They're not coming back. They're not going to come popping in the room shouting. "We fooled you!" or "Ha-ha! You fell for it!" No, this is the real, unfortunate deal. Even with the soothing light of the moon, I didn't fall asleep. The night was our team's favorite time to spar. I didn't move from my spot until they told me that it's time for the funeral. That's the last thing I need.

**At the Service.**

On the day of the funeral, it was raining. I don't know if it was raining for the living, or for the dead. I hope it is both. The whole Hyuuga Clan is there, all of Rookie 9, even the three Sand Siblings, and along with a few of Gai and Lee's family and friends. Hinata is crying next too me, my arm around her with my own silent tears. After all of us place a white rose on each coffin; they lowered their bodies in the ground. As much as I didn't want to look, I couldn't help myself. It would be the last time I'd see any sign of them.

After a while, people started to leave. First the civilians, a few of the Hyuuga family, the Siblings, then the rest of the Hyuuga aside from Hinata, after that was Gai's and Lee family plus Rookie 9, leaving me and Hinata there to mourn. It kept raining, that was my teams favorite weather to train in. Me and the female Hyuuga sat there for hours. It wasn't until Hinata passed-out from crying. Even after she fell unconscious, I sat there with her in my hands.

I sat there in thought. Now I had no team, I couldn't sing anymore, I couldn't laugh anymore; I couldn't make the sounds of sobbing. To talk to people, I have to learn a whole new way, and most people won't go through the trouble of learning sign language. My career as a ninja is probably way-out of the question now. Could I even do jutsu now? If that's true, then I could only use tai-jutsu and weapon that were already _out _of the scroll. Just like Lee and Gai-sensei.

It wasn't until an ANBU came to take Hinata that I could leave. In my current state, I could barely walk, let alone an entire person. I slowly make my way to my house in the rain. My black outfit got darker by the minute, if it was even possible. The vendors started to close, the people felled the streets with there things under their arms or above their heads and proceed to field into their way home. Home.

I stopped in my tracks and look up at the sky in realization that hit me in the face like a whole set of kunai. Me and my team got so attached, that we all moved in together in the same household. We ate dinner together, we laughed with each other, and we cried together. We were a family. We did play our roles. We shared our lives with each other.

Gai told us the challenges he always had with Kakashi, and how his 'youth' never let him down. We all new he actually lost, except Lee, but we gave him the benefit-of-a-doubt. Lee told me how he had always struggled with becoming a great ninja with just tai-jutsu. At first, I thought he was foolish to aim for something like that, but I soon realized, we were so much the same. We both didn't want to fight with ninjutsu and genjutsu. We wanted to fight with our naturally strength. Last but not least, Neji. I had a tough time cracking the coded with him, but I got to know him the most when one day, he broke down. He couldn't take the stress of the Hyuuga family and needed to vent. Luckily, I was the closest person then.

When I reached the house, there was a small turtle on the front porch. I bent down and picked him up, the little guy barely fit in my palm. I make a small, sad smile to 'em.

_'What are you doing here little guy? You could get hurt.' _As if it read my mind, it smiled at me, dropped a small scroll out of its mouth, and disappeared. The scroll was no bigger than two inches, and had three names on it. From: Neji, Lee, and Gai-sensei. I placed a hand over my mouth to silence the gasp that would never come. Without waiting another second, I opened it.

_**'Dear youthful Tenten,**_

_** First, we would like to make an apology. We are sorry to not be there with you, and we are sorry that we had to leave you. We knew that we where going to die. That mission was not a B-rank, it was S-rank. We didn't want to tell you, because we knew that you would decline, and if you declined, we would all do the same. We have to make another apology, but we can't tell you why we choose this mission. You have to find that out on your own.' **_

I went inside after reading that sentence. Why? Why did they go on a mission that they _knew _that they weren't going to make? There where my family, I was there family. I continued to read after I built up the courage.

'_**When you go inside our house, go into Gai's room.'**_I followed said instructions. _**'On the right wall, is a scroll. It should be the green one with turtles on the end.'**_As I went into Gai's room, I saw that it was completely empty, all but the right wall. Scrolls of all sizes where displayed on it. One was about two feet long, green, and has a turtle on each end of the wooden spool in the middle. The kanji '保護' was on the seal. It meant 'protection.'

'_**After you retrieve that scroll, go to Lee's room. Under the squeaky floorboar**_**d, **_**is a scroll of the same size**__.' _I go to Lee's room that is down the hall-way. As I open the door, the room was empty, just like Gai's. I slowly walked in his room for awhile before I heard a large squeak. I felt around the board to find an indent, lever, or something. Soon, I felt a small hole. I pulled on it, and all the boards around it came loose and came off. After placing them aside, I peer inside to find the scroll. It's the same size as the one before and a shade lighter of green. As I looked around to find any design. None. When I looked at the seam, it wasn't a seal. It was a metal weight band with the kanji '強さ' for 'strength' pressed in the metal. It puzzled me for a moment, but I found out why when I tried to pick it up. I weighed a ton! I came to the end of the message.

'_**Lastly, go to Neji's room. That scroll should be on his bed.' **___The thought occurred to me, I never been in Neji's room before. His room was the last door in the hall-way. I expected it to be empty like the others, but it was untouched. The bed was made, some clothes lay on the floor, smaller scrolls where scattered everywhere, and the best part, weapon of all kinds where put in view on the walls. I shook my head, can't be drawn to the weapons, I need to do what my friends asked me. Shifting my gaze to the bed, I saw another scroll. Instead of green like the other two, it was a very light tan. It reminded me of the color of Hinata's jacket when we first got our Genin teams. On the sealed edge, is the Hyuuga Clan symbol. Directly above it, the kanji '戦略' for 'strategy.' Unlike the others, Neji's has a letter attached to it. I set down the small scroll, and open the letter.

'_Dear Tenten,_

_I'm so sorry, me and the other have to leave you. You where my little sister that never had, a side from Hinata. Please tell her that I miss her and love her very much. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you before I passed on, but during the years I have know you, I have fallen in love with you. I want to share my life with you. I wanted you to be a part of the Hyuuga family. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, I love you, Tenten the Weapon Mistress. As a sorry, I'm giving you one of the most knowledgeable scroll in the entire Leaf Village._

_That scroll holds several secrets. The most powerful of them, is the power of sight. When you apply chakra to the first seal inside, you can see with the eyes of a Hyuuga, but be careful, it sucks up a lot of chakra fast, so only use it for emergencies . It also holds the best techniques for weaponry. Not that you aren't good, but this will make you even better. The third part is that it holds thousands of battle strategies as a boost. This scroll holds at least one last ability._

_When placed in a special formation, the three scrolls you have gained can make the ultimate weapon. We don't know what that is, so it's up to you to figure the secrets of the three scrolls out. Good luck, and endless love. _

_Love, Neji'_

I cried more. Even as there last effort, they still just me hope. They keep me up when I fall. They shouldn't help me when I fall, I should be helping them. I got up, and collected the scrolls into my room. I need to make a few choices and answers.

**Three day's later on the training grounds. No one's P.O.V.**

Kiba's and an Ino's team where sitting in the training grounds, not able to focus on their practices. No one in the village has been happy since the death of their teammates. Kiba and Akamaru lay next to each other trying to sleep, Shino was staring of in the distance, and Hinata sat on a rock. She held her legs to her knees, her eyes lost of all life. For the past day's, she's been trying to differentiate how to look and think. Ino was on her stomach with her face buried in the grass. Shikamaru joined Kiba on the grass looking at the ground. Chouji just sat there, not eating.

"Guy's," Kiba started, "What are we going to do?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" asked Shikamaru.

"What I mean, is who are going to blame this on?" Hinata looked up.

"Should we really blame this on anyone" Chouji pitched in.

"Yes, we should." Kiba stood up. "I know just the person. The one to blame, is Tenten." Everyone looked at him. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me that you _didn't _think it wasn't Tenten's fault. She was the only one that lived!" Hinata looked a little in shock. Her teammate was blaming the death of her cousin and his teammates on her best friend. "She's so weak! I bet if she were a _real_ ninja, that they would all still be alive." As they spoke on, Hinata started to question Tenten herself.

"Who can be strong enough to protect other people with just weapons?" Could she have helped them?

"Yeah, now she can't speak, I bet the Hokage will take away her ninja status 'cause of it." Will Tenten be able to fight anymore?

"I bet my whole life, that if Tenten wasn't so weak, that the others would have made. That they wouldn't have died." As the words kept coming, Hinata was starting to waver to their side.

"They would be alive." That made Hinata's sense crack.

"It's her fault…" Hinata whispered, quiet enough for the others not to hear. "It's her fault, it's her fault…it's..it's all her fault!" Hinata screamed and punched the rock she was sitting on hard enough to make it crak and her knuckles bleed. The others looked at her in shock. "I hate her! I hate, hate, _hate _her! She was so stupid, and weak!" behind a tree, Tenten heard the whole conversation, in complete shock. "If she wasn't so idiotic, then my cousin wouldn't be dead!" Tenten backed away from her spot, and ran back as quickly to her house as she could. She ran past villagers and other shinobi, not bothering to look back as she nearly ran someone over. When she got to her house, she leaned on the door, holding her head in her hands and her legs pulled to her stomach.

Hinata hates her, she hates her. The words repeated in her head.

"_Who can be strong enough to protect other people with just weapons?"_

"_I bet the Hokage will take away her ninja status."_

"_It's all her fault! I hate, hate, _hate_ her!" _

The words kept repeating, and repeating. Mocking her, teasing her, telling her everything that is wrong with her. What she's not. Every time Tenten continual remembered those words in her head, the more she believed them.

'_Fighting with weapons and tai-jutsu alone, who was I kidding? _

_No one, that's who._

_Now that I have this disability, I'm no longer fit to be a kunoichi. I never was, and now never will be! I am weak. Hinata… I thought you where my friend, I thought that you would understand me. I was wrong. I'm sorry Hinata, but you are no longer a person. At least not any person that I once knew.' _She got up, walked inside, and got six scrolls. _'I need to go. I need to get away from here.' _

The first three, were the three that she got from her teammates. She retrieved the small scroll letter that she received from the small turtle. She opened up the small scroll as much as she could, and wiped blood along the writing. She bit her other thumb, and let a drop fall on each of the three bigger scrolls. Tenten makes one hand sign, and sealed the three gifts inside. She grabbed some leftover steel wire. Then, she takes pinkie-sized iron loop, and treads the wire through. She finally ties the hoop and the scroll together so that the scroll is horizontal. She rushes into Neji's room, and looks around. On the bedside table, laid Neji's long hair ribbon.

Everyday, Tenten would have to tie his hair with it because it was to long for Neji to reach himself. She treaded the black ribbon through the hoop. Before she tied her new necklace on herself, she wrote with blood in fine kanji on the scroll, '私はミュートしています' it meant, 'I am mute.' She looked at herself in the mirror. There's an ugly scar right where her vocal cords are. She finally tied the new accessory to her neck, seeing as it covers the injury. She looked at herself in the mirror, and went back to the other two scrolls.

The fifth scroll was about six inches long and became filled with travel items. Lastly, was her scroll with her best weapons. She almost never brought it on missions because she thought that she didn't need it. It was about twice the size of the one she usually brings around. It has a very basic design. It's black, with a blood splatter design on it. On the sealed edge, was just a plain red lining.

She went to each of her families bedrooms, and got a weapon from each one. She went to Lee's room. As she looked around, she couldn't find much. What she was looking for, was a weapon. The weapon's Lee had never really appealed too her. Tenten started to go through Lee's draws. Soon enough, she found what she was looking for, weights. She could barely brag them to kitchen! _'How the Hell was Lee able to carry these? Let alone fight in these!' _when she finally made it to the black and red scroll. After she sealed that, she headed to her Sensei's room.

Tenten already knew what she was going to take, she had to find it. On the wall of his room, were Gai's best nun chucks. She carefully took them off the wall, and inspected them. If she was correct, these where the same one he used while fighting that blue skinned Akatsuki member. _'What was his name again?'_ Tenten thought. _'A well, I can't think of that right now.' _She makes another quick hand sign and seals that away too.

As Tenten went into Neji's room for the last time, she wasn't necessarily looking for a weapon. When Neji always sparred with her, he would always wear these weird finger-less gloves. She came to he's desk, yes he has a desk, she spotted his black fighting gloves. She slipped them on and inspected her necklace and gloves. She felt tears start to come up. The memories will never leave her, as she is about to leave this place. When she went back to the black scroll, she put on a determined face. _'Tonight,' _she thought. _'Tonight I will become the greatest weapons master know to man. I will prove to them, that you _can _fight with no Nature based ninjutsu.' _

**Thanks for being able to want to read this far! X3 Next Chapter she will meet the Akatsuki, k? I need ideas for humor, romance, and just the plot in general. So give me your thought's and ideas in the reviews. I DO take request and if you give me an idea that I'll use, I'll mention you in the next chapters! Thanks and bye-bye, from the ****Moon made of Ink**** herself. **


	2. Let the Strings Hit the Floor

**Heey! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I was working on my other stories! ^_^' so, I could use ideas, and if you look at my profile, there will be a Poll on my page! Please take it, and I will work on stories every Wednesday according to the most chosen story! DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Oh, also, the name of this chapter is based of the song "Let the bodies hit the floor" So I do not own that either.**

**Oh, by the way, **'_This is what Tenten's thoughts look like.' _**I wanted to make that clear, just incase. **

**Now, before we begin, Shout-outs to: **

**BlackBlood36,**

**Storm (anonymous user),**

**SammiKee,**

**Crestfallenfeline,**

**DarkAnonymous324, and**

**Watermelong Ice Cream**

**You guys are all a big help! Please keep 'em coming! X3**

**Chapter Two: Let the Strings Hit the Floor**

**Tenten's P. O. V.**

I've been traveling for hours now. The silent summer night was swallowed in darkness, as the moon was new. The dark conditions made it so that travel was hard, but if I ran into an enemy, it would be easier to escape. So far I've run into three ninjas, but I was able to slip their grasps without any serious damage. A sudden spike in chakra attracted my attention. In an attempt to escape once more, I tried to go around, but nearly slammed into a dark figure.

'_Damn it!' _My eyes widened at the sudden close proximity. I leaped back a couple meters. _'How could I've not noticed that they where this close sooner?' _according to my calculations, it said that the where at least 2 kilometers away! 

"Hello child." The voice cooed. As the cloaked figure spoke, it shook and made a familiar clattering sound. The sound a wooden joints. "What is a little frail girl doing out here in the middle."

'_I'm not frail!' _I wanted to scream. A pulled out two kunai from behind me and kept it behind me.

"You might get hurt." Before I knew it, a wooden hand shoot out from under the rags covering it with a knife coming out from its palm. Reality came back to me as I bent backwards to make the knife just narrowly miss the joy of penetrating my face. "You are very flexible. You will make a nice addition to my collection." That, sounds really fucked up.

'_Ok,' _I accessed the situation while dodging the weapons or punches it threw at me. '_this is obviously a puppet. And for every puppet, there must be a master.' _I dodged a kunai aimed for my heart. _'There's just one problem. He throwing so many attacks, I don't have enough time to concentrate on locating his chakra.' _A set of needles came at me, but was also averted. Occasionally one of my two held kunais would block a weapon.

'_I need to distracted the puppet long _enough _to get a good idea from where he's coming from. Even if that window is only a split second.' _A kunai flew right past me. My eyes widen again in success. _'The perfect distraction.' _

I threw the kunai in my left hand after quickly attaching a paper bomb to it. I aimed it for the center of, what I think, is its chest. Normally, it would have hit target spot on, but I made it purposely miss and hit just an inch away from him. When the kunai exploded, it was my chance. Concentrating, I let myself scan the area.

'_I only have a few second. Once that dust clears, he can aim his puppet back at me. Then I'm back to square one.' _It took no less than two seconds to find his spot. _'There! 35 meters at a 50 degree angle to my left' _with my right hand, I threw my other kunai at my target, without a paper bomb this time.

"Your aim and brains are both very good." The shadow that now landed next to dust cloud as he or she looked up to me. "But you where a fool to attack me." he had a head of messy red hair with brown eyes filled with the slightest bit of amusement. His cloak gave away everything. "If you play with a scorpion, you might get stung." Akatsuki.

Sasori of the Red Sand, to be specific. But, I thought he was dead! How is that possible? Sakura killed him! This has to be some sort of genjutsu or a henge. I can't fight him, I'm good for dead.

"You ready, kunoichi?" the dust cloud next to him cleared as he raised his hands with blue chakra strings attached. I reached back to my pouch and cautiously pulled out my two small traditional green scrolls. "Ladies first." Oh, it was so on. I held the end part of the scrolls and threw the scrolls in the air, making them cross half way. Gripping the end part of the cloth, I prayed.

'_Oh Kami-sama, please let this work.' _I added chakra to every seal on the scrolls. _'Ninpo_: _Yūsen heiki no ame!" _**(1) **A total of 100 assorted weapons rained down on my opponent. Yeah, so what? I like to keep track on how many weapons I use, and it's easy to keep track when you have to know which seals to activate. He moved out of the way, or used his puppet to block a rouge blade.

"You think a few piety toys are going to help?" I smirk to myself.

'_Yes, they should.' _I thought slyly to myself. Sasori looked to the right in shock to see a glowing light. One of the weapons that were stuck to the puppet's arm had a paper bomb on it, and the puppet's arm was right next to his face. The bomb exploded and refilled the battle ground with a mix of smoke, dust and wooden parts.

'_That should have done it.' _or, so I thought. He came out of the cloud of ruble with nothing more than a scratch. The explosion made his puppet explode as well. I smirk again. _'Your not getting away that easily!'_ I made a hand sign and another light appears. He looks down again to his foot to see a senbon near him with, yet again, a paper bomb.

'_Shit!' _he thought as he leaped to another spot before it blew to smithereens. _'Safe.' _As he landed on one foot, another bomb was ready to detonate. Sasori jumped from spot to spot at a rapid speed.

'_Each one of my weapons has an explosive tag on it. Every time he runs to get away, one will explode.' _Every time he landed, I thought _'Kai!' _while keeping my hand sign in place to reassure that I wouldn't miss a beat.

'_Dammit!' _Sasori thought as he jumped away from another near-death blow. _'She planned this out well. First, she added enough chakra to every prepared tag to make an explosion of a 15 by 15 meter sized blast. The blast itself, is a 125 square meter blast' _Sasori jumped again, having to be forced to pump chakra to his feet to get away from such a large distance.

'_Secondly, she's making them detonate fast enough before I can look up and get a good idea of my surroundings.' _another bomb burst. _'To top it all off, she is at a great advantage. The third part, if my calculations are correct, that there are about 100 weapons scattered on the field. Each weapon is separated by a perfect 15 meters from an all sides distance, the exact size explosion that they make. _

_To sum it all up, is that if she activates them all at the same time, she can make an explosion as big as 1250 square meters. There's just one question. Why hasn't she?' _ As he stepped near another weapon, I had to silently curse. It didn't explode. He noticed this and stayed as close to the small metal star as possible.

'_Shit! He noticed!' _he grew a small confident smirk as he threw a kunai at. I didn't want to revile my plan, but it was either that, or getting stabbed in the face. My pointer finger twitched and a kunai with a real paper bomb floated in the air, blocking the offending weapon, making it explode in the process. I bit my lip as neither of us move, waiting for someone to attack next. Sasori straightened up with that certain sneer still on his face. 

"String? Ah, I see what you did." I started shaking. If my current plan was figured out, then I would have to dispel this one and start a new plan. Only thing is, my body is still weak from my previous mission, and I don't think it can handle a second round. "You randomly loaded paper bombs onto each weapon. You made a certain percentage of them active, and the others a plain dud." So far he's right, and I'm getting one step closer to being a new set to his 'collection.'

"When you threw them out onto the field, you mix each one up, not checking to see which one where which. You spaced them out to make it seem to be in no pattern, giving the victim the illusion that they where trapped. To sell your act even better, you made each explosion the equivalent to the space in between each weapon. As a backup, you put each weapon, including those with the bombs, an iron string to your fingers, incase your enemy needs to counter attack. The only problem with that, is that you can't move from that place after the weapons where established. If you did, you would have given away your spot sooner." This is it. He's going to figure out the final part to my plan, and I'm done for.

"I must admit, your plan was nearly perfect." My eyes widen as a small spark of hope awoke inside of me. He didn't figure out my _full _plan. "Now there's just one flaw. Now that I have a sense of where my own two feet are, I can trace your chakra. In other words, I can now reach you without making another explosion." He has a point there, but that still doesn't mean it's over. I flashed him a grin saying, _'See you later! Kai!'_

Before he could react, I made the rest of my active bombs explode. As far as injury goes, the only thing I can hope for is maybe him getting a small scratch from flying shrapnel, but that's not my goal. I'm only hoping for a quick cover up. I leap as high in the air as I could, raising my hands up. The remaining 50 weapons came with me as they were guided by the metal string.

As I was about to throw my weapons down to earth, Sasori leaped to my level. My eyes widen. _'What the Hell? I thought he would be stunned after that explosion!' _He unbuckled his side weapon pouch and emptied its contents in the air. Before they could fall, he hooked what I think is about 20 kunai and throwing stars with chakra strings.

He made 20 strings, two for each finger, and laced them around the blades. I had about five weapons per finger. Without another word, the battle began. He made his weapons swerve and curl in every direction, trying to confuse me. Good thing I have my keen, or I would have been dead the moment the fight started.

The mid-air fight kept going. We would occasionally start to fall, but the force of each others weapons colliding would push us back up. The rapid fight lasted about 5 minutes straight, each of us had about three or four cuts from when one of us slipped up. I'm just glad that his weapons don't have poison, like his reports say they have.

"The show is just about to end." I look at him in slight worry. He smirked again and did something that I should have done before. Using his strong chakra strings and weapons, he used the to rally up and tangle my weapons in a knot with his own. Before he could pull out another puppet or something, I smile and make a hand sign.

'_Kai!' _all of my weapons explode along with his. We fall to the floor, cushioning our feet with chakra. The field of rubble was filled with a tense air as the iron strings from the aerial battle came down to earth. His face was covered in questions, not really sure how to solve what just happened.

"H-how? All those tags were false ones! How did you trip an explosion?" Smiling in my achievement to fool an Akatsuki member, I pull out one of the weapons that survived the blast. I pointed to the handle of a kunai. He squinted his eyes to see a tiny mark carved into the metal. The mark was similar to that of a paper bomb.

"I see. You put an emergency seal on each weapon as a last resort. Well done kunoichi, well done." My vision started to go blurry and my body shook as I held the blade in my hand in a defensive position. "Don't push yourself. Besides I'm quitting this match." My eyes wide in both relief and shock.

"Oh don't give me that look. I'm not blind kunoichi. I can clearly see the scratched out mark on your headband and the writing on you scroll necklace. My original plan was to kill you and turn you into a puppet to replenish my 100 puppet scroll. Damn women.." I heard him mutter. Must have been from his fight with Sakura. "But after seeing your headband and necklace, I changed my mind. My new goal was to fight you to see how good you really are." The Akatsuki's ability to straighten out a situation like that never ceases to amaze me.

"So what do you think? Do you want to join? Or do you want to rot away in this world? It is clear that you are going to pass out soon, and most likely die from this meeting." Shit, he can see that I'm not in good shape. Well, not that it wasn't obvious, but that's beside the point! Even thought it was as easy as a snap of a finger to accept, it had some serious thought process.

The first element, was Konoha. By tomorrow morning, they will already have a search party set to find me. Going into the Akatsuki will raise their caution on me. Thus, they will most likely send ANBU to assassinate me or abduct me. Either one will suck.

The next part are my teammates. They never really intend me to be one to leave the village and join a group of S-rank criminals. On the other hand, they never really expected our 'friends' to be talking behind our backs like that. All I really want is their approval. I don't want them to be disappointed in me to make such a choice.

Although, they respect my wants. They understand that I need what's best for me, and my happiness. I guess that if they want me happy, then they will let me do this. It's fine and good, but there's one last problem.

Me.

If I want to do this, I have to be ready. Do I really want this? To get revenge on those who dulled me and call me weak? Hell yes! I think this is what's right for me. I can do this.

"Well, what's your choice kunoichi?" I bit my lip in last thought. Mustering all my strength, I nod. "Good, now tell me, what's your name?" I quickly made a few symbols with my hands. Sign language. "Tenten? Very well, time to go, Tenten-san."

**The name of Tenten's jutsu: Rain of Wired Weapons. **

**That's a wrap! So I need some ideas. Part one, the plan is to make things come on slowly, as far as romance goes. So, I need you guys, the readers, to help. Please send those in with your reviews. **

**Part two, I need humor ideas, plot ideas, and fight ideas. I need more of romance, humor, and plot, but fight ideas are somewhat needed. Also, I take requests, and I love it when you take the questionnaire on my page and when you want a request! Thanks! Ja Ne!**

** -Moon made of Ink**


	3. Running up that Hill with Puppets

**Hey hey heey! It's me again, and this is what a lot of you where waiting for! Now, when I started this chapter, it had the most votes, but as I got closer to the end, I realized that Project Mirror had the most votes. But, the deal was, the one with the most votes by Friday will be the one updated next, so no complaining. Romance, plot, and humor ideas will deeply appreciated! I take request! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Btw, the song reference is mine, but the song itself isn't.  
>'This is Tenten talking (hand signs)' <strong>_**'This is Tenten/other character thinking.'  
><strong>_**  
>Now, Special Thanks to:<strong>

**NarutoMangaFan (anonymous user)**

**DarkAnonymous324, and**

**Bloody-Angle-Gal**

**Thank you guys! Please send in more reviews! Love you all! X3**

**The Weapon without a Wielder**

**Chapter 3: Running up that Hill with Puppets.**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Finally, we're back home!" I half yawn and yelled as we got closer to the entrance of Konaha.

"We are _so_ going to get ramen! No questions asked!" My pink haired female friend next to me smacked the back of my head. Man, did she ever pack a slap… Does that make any sense?

"Naruto, you idiot! It's barely 8 o'clock in the morning!" she yelled pointing to the beautiful rising, sun filled sky. The brown haired man, who's trailing a few feet behind the arguing couple, shook his head. I knew that Yamato was thinking that we could never be quiet, not even for a minute.

Which is true for the most part.

"But Sakura-chan," I wined. I _am_ getting this ramen. "Ramen is amazing! No matter the time of day!" The guy behind us, _Sai, _gave us his signature fake smile.

"Just let the idiot do what he wants, Ugly." Hey, I'm not an idiot! …Most of the time. After his witty comment, you could visibly see the vein about to burst in Sakura's head.

Geez, her temper issues...

"What was that Sai?" she asked with a level of demon laced in her voice. She freaks me out sometime, but I won't say that to her face if I want to live. With his false smile still plastered on, he shook his head calmly. "That's what I thought."

"But seriously Sakura-chan," I started again after we entered the village. "It's the least we all deserve for failing the mission to Tenshi Brid-" at that very moment, something slammed into my face.. "Holy shit! I've gone blind! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Do something!" I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! I trashed around, trying to figure out how to see again. But then, Sakura reached over and simply removed whatever was blocking my vision.

"Naruto, it was just a flyer." …

"I knew that." I defended lightly while scratching the back of my head.

Real smooth Naruto. 

Sakura was about to toss the paper aside, but her eyes got caught on something and started to observe the paper more.

"Is that, Tenten on the front?" Sakura question. What? Tenten?

"Let me see that." She handed it to me a few seconds later.

"Oh Kami." I whispered. This can't be happening. On the brown tainted paper, was Tenten. In the middle, is her picture. The description said things like her height, age, etc. Also, was a bounty under her name for 40 million yen. What in the world is going on?

Looking up from the paper, I saw hundreds of the same flyers placed all over the walls and buildings of Konoha. I gripped the paper tightly as I felt my world start to spiral. "What in the world…" At that very moment, I took off with the paper in hand, completely forgetting about my beloved ramen. The wind blew past my face as I tried to restrain my mixed emotions.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Sakura shouted. But I didn't stop, I just kept going. I need to get to the bottom of this, and fast. I ran past villagers, accidentally knocking down villagers now and then. I came up to the Hokage Tower and jumped up to the windows. When I got there, I slammed them open and became face to face with the Hokage herself.

"Tsunade-Oba-chan, what the Hell it this!" I pointed to flyer as I shoved it in her face. After I showed her the paper, the rest of the group entered calmly through the door. Tsunade sighed heavily. "Tell me now!" I'm not taking this bull crap. I need answers, and now. Tsunade shot up from her chair and became face-to-face with me.

"Don't you dare show such disrespect to your Hokage!" no one in the room moved. I stared into the golden eyes of Tsunade, fighting with her with nothing but emotion. A little poetic for me I know, but it's how I feel right now, don't judge.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura dared to say after nearly an eternity of silence. "What's going on? Where's Tenten? What about the rest of her team?" Tsunade sat back down and pulled out a bottle of Sake. I stepped down from my spot and stood next to Sakura.

"This is going to take a while." She looked to Sai and Yamato. "Sai, Yamato. Please step out for now." Being as they didn't know who any of Team Gai is, except maybe Yamato, they will not need to be told, nor will it be relevant to them. The two called bowed respectfully and walked out. "Naruto, Sakura, take a seat." We sat down with the chairs we pulled up. "Like I said, this is going to take awhile." She said with a swig of Sake.

"Yes, the posters are true. Tenten is missing. And as law states, any ninja who leaves without permission or rash reason will be labeled as a Missing-nin, and will be expected to be treated as such." We continued to listen, but why would she leave?

"We have lead as to the possibility why she left, and I know that this is going to be hard on you." She took another swig. "Tenten is now a mute. The reason for that, was because she was and her team was on a recent mission, and she received major injuries that caused her vocal cords to fail."

"What about the rest of Team Gai?" I interrupted. Tsunade's eye twitched.

"That's the part that I think you will both will have a hard time excepting." You could feel the grief in her breath. "On the same mission, the remaining members of Team Gai, died." The two of use were speechless. Tears were flowing down Sakura's eyes in an instant. I tried to fight them back, but couldn't help but let a few slip. Then, my eye were not flowing tears, but anger.

"That's impossible!" I shot up. "Were their bodies found?" I mean, maybe if they died, then there could be remains to show that it's true. Tsunade shook her head. "Then they might be alive, ne?" I said with at least a little spark of hope.

"Naruto! You of all people shouldn't be so foolish!" Trying to not get herself all wound up, she calmly sighed. "We used some of Kakashi's dogs to sniff it out, and they couldn't find a single trace. It didn't really help that it was raining, too. The results concluded the threes death. Even without their bodies, we gave them a respectful, and honorable burial." Sakura cried with her head hanging low. My eyes started glowed red, obviously trying my best not to lose control.

No, not trying, I have to keep control.

"Ok, so now I can sorta connect Tenten's disappearance with her teammates death." I paused trying not to lose composure. "But it still doesn't make any sen-" I paused mid sentence with my mouth agape and my body started trembling.

It clicked.

"The others.." Tsunade blinked.

"Naruto, what about the others?" She asked with suspicion.

"The others!" I yelled, starting to lose my grip of control. "What about the others! Did any of them talk to her after the incident?" before Tsunade could respond, I ran back out the way I came. They have to have done something. I don't know Tenten very well, but I know that she wouldn't leave for no good reason like that.

As I ran, my nails started to sharpen, my whisker markings got a little thicker, and my eyes where, I guessed, starting to go completely red. No, stay focused Naruto.

"Where," I whispered. "Where are they!" I finally shouted in the air. As I ran, trying to find my teammates, I ran into Kiba.

Finally.

Upon seeing him, I leaped down to him. "Where's Tenten?" I asked before Kiba could even begin to form words. Akamaru whined and hide behind his owner.

"Why would you care? She's the reason Team Gai is dead, the reason Hinata has locked herself in her room, and the village's turmoil!" as he was about to spout more nonsense, I grabbed his jacket and shook him violently.

"Shut up! Shut the Hell up! I beat you up once, and I can beat you up again! How could you say things like that about Tenten?" by this time, Shikamaru's team and Shino came by. When I saw them, I dropped Kiba back down to his feet and ran to them.

"What did you do?" I yelled as he grabbed Shikamaru and shook him just like I did previously. "I want answers, now!"

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" He asked. Of course he had no idea of what I was talking about. I eventually put him down, but was still serious.

"What happened, to Tenten?" Shikamaru looked down solemnly to his feet as if they where a new interest.

"I knew I was right all along. Man, what a drag." What did he mean? I fiercely held up one of my fists as if it were a threat.

"How where you right, huh?" he was smart, smarter than Kiba, so at least he could give me an idea of what happened.

"Well, a few days after the funeral of Tem Gai, everyone but your team and Tenten met up at one of the training grounds." His lazy sigh followed. "Everyone started discussing the real reason that Team Gai is dead. While we were, I sensed a small chakra signature, but when it disappeared, I thought of it as nothing more than a passing civilian."

"After some talking, we all came to the conclusion that Tenten was the cause of their death, which this theory started out from Kiba's loud mouth." Kiba refrained from making a come back with all his might. "Shortly after, Tenten was declared missing when Hinata came by to visit her. This, concluded my hypothesis. Tenten was snooping in our chat, and high-tailed it out of here. Which I don't blame her for."

The whole group waited in silence for my reaction. Waves of the Kyuubi's chakra began to fluctuated No, I can't lose it. My breathing pace sped up, my frustration getting the better of me. All of a sudden, everything went black.

"Hello? Anyone?" I heard an echoed laugh, its voice extremely low. Then I felt warm water that reached my ankles. I know where this is, and like Hell I'm staying here. "Kyuubi." The tip of its giant claw just barely stopped before it could easily take off my head. "Let me go! This isn't a good time!" I could see his teeth and eyes shine behind the prison.

"Oh think you won't mind. After all, you want the power, don't you?" I ran up to him claw 'til I got to the cage, grabbing the bars with all my power.

"Something bad is going on, and I can't sit around and let you trash the place, and maybe kill of few people! Give me back my control, now!" Ohh, I was pissed. I'm in the middle of something big right now, and because I start to get upset, he decides to poke his head in. "Kyuubi, don't push me this time." But, this is Kyuubi.

He's gonna push it. 

He flicked his claw, throwing me harshly to the ground. As I steadied myself back up, I saw the orange-red bubbles a few feet away start to swirl, and then disappear as fast as it came.

Well that was new.

I walked over to where the pool of swirls where, to find that it create a scene of where I just was in the real world, but everything was moving too fast. I saw familiar face, and strange figures moving. If it was going slow enough, I would most likely be able to know what was what. Then, I saw my friends surrounding me, covered in small scratches. They would live, but that still means that I was hurting them.

"Kyuubi, stop this now!" I could hear him laugh louder, and louder. Everything was going by so fast, that it was like a bad dream. "Ahhh!" I screamed and raised my fist, and brought it down on to the image, as if I could break it like a mirror. But the split second my fist made contacted with the image, I popped back into the real world.

I looked down to see that my fist was about to make contact with Yamato. But Yamato was unconscious. I backed away in the confusion, and felt like I was running up a hill. When I looked down, I was running up a hill. When I got high enough, I looked down to find that the whole area was covered in smoke. In the distance, I could hear muffled voices.

"…did he go?" That sounded like Ino. It took a few seconds 'til I could hear anything else. Then, the smoke finally cleared.

"He's up there!" Chouji shouted as he pointing to the hill I was on. They all turn to me, almost surprised that I was now back in complete control. Kiba was smashed into a wall, unconscious and a building and the area was demolished. Everyone that I knew was there. Shikamaru's team, Yamato, Kiba and Shino, but Hinata wasn't there.

"How did he stop it?" Yamato whispered to himself as he woke up.

"You said Hinata was going to visit her? Well, I'm going to solve this problem, once and for all!" Before they could do anything, I sprinted off to try and fine her. Hinata, hang in there. 

With Sasori and Tenten. Sasori's P. O. V.

We've been traveling for a few hours now, and sun has been up for about four of them. If my calculations are correct, I'd say it's about 6:30 now. I hate waiting, and frankly, this kunoichi is slow. We would have to stop every two hours because she would nearly kill herself from falling of a tree. Apparently her vision was blurring.

Excuses, excuses. If she wants to make it in our organization, she's going to need to put up more of a fight than that, not that I'm saying her fight with me wasn't impressive. In fact, it was almost as fun as that time with another familiar Konaha kunoichi. Ah, yes, she would've made a nice addition to my collection. Too bad that stupid old hag of a grandmother was there to lend her a hand.

The fight between me and this girl would have made quite a piece of work on the landscape, if we both had the energy to fight to the death. Unfortunately, I had just returned from a very long, boring and energy draining mission. If I hadn't, she would have replaced that puppet she destroyed. I looked to my left to check on her. Being as she can't speak, if she needed me for something, then she would have to get my attention somehow. In a way, I think she's a fool to trust me that much after I just tried to kill her.

'How can you read sign language, Sasori-san?' What does she think? I was magic? I'm just glad that she's not deaf. That would be a pain.

"Even though I just got my body aged to 23 years, I've been alive for well more than 60. When you're around that long, you tend to pick up a few tricks here and there." She looked down as if to say, 'Oh.' And now back to silence. It was nice though. The only time I liked to argue, is if it was with that brat Deidara. Art can't be fleeting, it has to last forever if it wants to make an impression or history. Stupid idiot…

"We're here." The entrance to the base is much like where we seal the Tailed Beasts, but inside is an actual house. Making a few hand signs, I let the boulder rise from the entrance. "Follow me." We entered the long carpeted hallway until we reached a door with the words, 'Living Room' printed on.

"This is the Living Room." I obviously stated. "You may take a seat and rest until I return. Don't leave this room." I finished sternly. After the little introduction, I left on the other side of the room with the exit. Please Kami, let someone be here too.

With Tenten. Her P.O.V.

Man, I'm so tried! Not just from the trip, but from everything! Letting my body heal the small wounds itself without any Medic-nin, traveling a few hours then getting into that fight, and just traveling again! But I must admit, I think I did pretty well with an Akatsuki member. In fact, I should be feeling lucky! Just the fact that he didn't kill me after I was about to collapse right there is astonishing! What made him change his mind will always be a mystery to me.

After he left, I took a look around the Living Room. No windows, polished wood floors and walls, three other leather couches, and a large TV. It wasn't much, but it was pretty good with the minimal number of furniture. I wonder who handles their finances… who knows. Finally, I took a moment to relax, something I haven't done in the last few days.

I leaned against the sleek leather and inhaled the light musky smell.

Smells like men.

I wonder if they have any girls here. As much of a tomboy as I am, I still need the company of another female. I have my limits. Geez, I wonder if they have any posters of me at Konoha yet! If they did, I hope that they give me a big bounty! …Wow, I just got over enthusiastic for wanting a bounty on my head.

Ever since I left, I got this strange rush. A thrill. Now that I think about it, I want them to try and find me. To know that they want me and track me down makes me feel unstoppable. It gives me a new level of respect on their part, in a way. The fact that they think I'm that strong is flattering.

Maybe I'm just rambling again. It happens whenever I'm too tired. Maybe I should take Sasori's advice and rest. As I thought about it, I fiddled with the scroll on my neck, debating whether or not to really take his advice. But the couch was so comfy, and my body is aching so much…and…and… 

With Sasori. His P.O.V.

What a mess.

I leave for a few days, and they trash the place.

I swear, me and Konan are the only ones who know how to take care of the place.

Dirty laundry was thrown in ever direction possible direction, pizza boxes with half eaten pizzas, several large blood stains, courtesy to Hidan, and in the corner was a pile of...well... I'm not really sure what it was.

Before I wanted to find out, I excited the meeting room. I tried to look for Pein in there, but _no,_ the _one_ place where I thought Pein would always be, he's not there. Finding the others would be hard, it's no surprise though. This place was huge, considering that it's half underground.

In an attempt to find any other possible forms of life, not counting the bugs and rats living here, I openly branched out my chakra, hoping to get a response of some sort, but no. Nothing.

Zilch.

Just great.

I can't wait for anyone to just arrive, because I hate both waiting, and this… _girl _is in our base. She's not a member until Pein makes it official, but yet, she's not the enemy.

Well, there's nothing to do about it, but to turn back.

Sighing in defeat, I returned to the living room. "I wonder what was that girl's doing." I approached the door. "Maybe she's doing something productive, like studying scrolls, or sharping her weapon, or…"

Knocked out cold on the couch.

Some kunoichi.

I walked over to her, trying to see if she was _really _awake. As I loomed over her, her breathing was steady, and I could sense that her pulse slowed down a little. I looked to my right to find her enormous scroll leaning against the arm of the couch. "Maybe she took off that other scroll." I tried to sneak a peek at her tiny neck, but found that it was still attached. It probably wasn't that big of a deal.

I turned around to go to the kitchen, which is across the hall from here, but my small curiosity got the best of me.

I tapped her forehead with chakra on my fingertips, making sure she stays asleep. I detached the ribbon from her neck and inspected the small scroll. It's a plain green, with something written on it. On further inspection, it said: _'From: Neji, Lee, and Gai-sensei.' _Those names sound familiar… I'm sure it's nothing.

I tried to get my nail under the scrolls cloth to open it, but I couldn't even get a good grip on it. Damn, she put a genjutsu seal on it. Despite it being called genjutsu, it's not something were if you try to open it, you get caught in an illusion. It's a genjutsu where you can't see the seal, that's all. But then that brings me to the question. Why would such a small scroll have such a strong seal? This level of seal only exists on scrolls or chambers that hold either top secret documents or precious weapons of mass destruction.

So what's her secret? Wait, what's that?

I looked back at to her neck were the necklace once was. There was a scar on her throat. It's kinda hard to describe, but it looked like a cross between an octopus and a star. It had five legs that were in the star position, but the legs have a wave like pattern. The scar in circumference was about an inch, a reasonable sized mark. But what do these things have to do with it?

I put the necklace back on her, and was about to walk away, when something caught my hand. I looked down to find that she grabbed my hand, but she wasn't awake. It was soft, but her fingertips are calloused. I quickly realized that her hands are clammy, and that she's shaking.

She's in a nightmare.

I looked at her, and sweat was starting to bead on her face. Also I saw her mouth something in her sleep. I looked to her petite lips to read her trying to say, 'Neji'.

Wait, Neji. That was one of the names on her necklace.

"Strange girl." In the silence, I heard her stomach. She pulled her hand back and curled into a ball, almost groaning in pain. Ugh, she's hungry.

This is why I hate being the one to round-up new members. I would have to cook for anyone that was home. But usually, they were awake, so it was hard to poison them. I tried that on Deidara and Hidan. Hidan just wouldn't die, and Deidara spat out the food before he could swallow, because he claimed that it sucked.

Too bad I didn't tell him that I cooked like that on purpose.

Sighing for the hundredth time today, I grabbed several ingredients from the fridge and pantry.

Some simple rice stir fry will be fine for now.

After everything was done, the rice stir fry with chicken and seasonings is done. Do I really want to have another member in the base?

Probably not.

She most likely another slob, and is annoying to no end, and will be dead weight on future missions. It will just be easier on me and Pein to kill her now, and not have to do all the paper work.

So, to kill, or not to kill?

Hmm… kill her it is.

I seat two plates, and put the food on both. I reached into my pocket to pull out a small vile of purple poison. Unscrewing the top, the liquid started to tip out of the bottle-

_**Wham! **_

A moan came from the living room.

Well, at least she's awake now. Quickly, I emptied the vile's contents onto her plate, it dissolving quickly. I set the plates at the table as she came in the door.

"I made lunch." She sat down at the other end of the large table and looked at her food in suspicion. But I highly doubt that she knows it's poisoned. I took a bite of mine casually, trying to gain her trust in a way. She glared at me. Once again, I sighed and got up and walked to her. I used my spoon and took a bite of it.

What? I'm immune to all of my own poisons, so stop freaking out. "It's fine. You're going to starve if you don't eat something soon." On queue, her stomach growled. "My point exactly." I sat back down at my seat and continued eating but still waited for her to take a bite.

She picked up the spoon, and scooped up some of her food. As I pretend not to take interest, she took a bite of the stir fry, and swallowed. I mentally sighed and continued eating. She picked up another spoon full, but then dropped her spoon as her eyes grew large.

The poison it starting to take effect.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! HAHA….HA… (coughs) **

**Oh yes, I went there. You guys can send in your reviews, begging for me to keep her alive, but everything set in stone. When I get the reviews, you can see what happens next, and it's not going to be pretty. I also take request! Love ya! Ja ne!**

**-Moon made of Ink **


	4. I'M NOT DEAD!

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

Please hear me out! I apologize greatly for not updating for a LONG time, and I know people get annoyed for not uploading their stories. (trust me, I know) But please listen:

I've been getting really sucked into school, and I thought I did well this semester, turns out I didn't T.T So, I need to get my head back in the game, but now I'll try to spend a little free time to working a little more on my stories.

There have been some problems going on personally, friend and family wise, so it's been energy draining and stress filled, so yeah.

2nd most importantly!- I know the most important thing about writing is the quality and how good it is (voice in head: "No shit Sherlock.") (Glares) Anyways, I've been doing a lot of self-studying, and scrap writing (like sketch dumps, but for writing) And you wouldn't _believe _how much I've improved! So I'm posting this on every chapter, and I'll remove it and post the next chapter to what every this story is and you'll get the update. I'm sorry for the delays!

P.S. My dA account name is the same as this, but they have little '–' in between each word. But I must warn you, my art isn't anywhere near as good as my writing. And I will be doing Hetalia fanfic soon too! If you're going to do a 'review' for this 'chapter' saying, 'oh it's fine' or something….

Please don't do that.

If you want to say that to me, send me a PM because I don't like it when someone says that and it counts as a review, it makes me feel guilty ;A;

That's all!

Hasta la Pasta!~

Love,

Moon made of Ink


End file.
